Things Happen
by Lu78
Summary: My first piece of ER fiction. Hope you like please read and reveiw. It's a CARBY and it's finished
1. Chapter 1

Things started out just like any other day. She rolled over and whacked the top of her  
  
alarm clock to switch it off. "Another day." She sighed as she got up. A hand grabbed her  
  
back down onto the bed. "John, come on. We've got work to go to."  
  
"I know but we could lie for five more minutes couldn't we." He looked at her  
  
with those big brown eyes. The eyes she couldn't resist. It was the eyes she  
  
had stared into all those weeks ago asking him if they would be okay after the  
  
smallpox scare.  
  
"Not if you want into the shower for your usual twenty minutes." Abby laughed  
  
as she managed to get out of his grip and walked to the bathroom. She  
  
switched the shower on knowing that he would join her in a matter of minutes.  
  
The shower door opened. Abby stood with her back to John. He stood  
  
fascinated by her. Her body was just perfect. Slightly tanned but perfectly  
  
toned. Her wet hair hung down her back like a curtain. He took a step  
  
towards her before moving his lips onto her skin. She seemed to melt under  
  
his touch. She took a step back to stand in his arms completely. She was so  
  
relaxed in his company now. It was such a relief. He knew her inside and out.  
  
He had been there for her during Maggie's downfall, when they had been  
  
trapped in a hospital for fourteen days with no contact with the outside world  
  
only each other and a couple of others, and most recently with Eric's  
  
symptoms of bipolar emerging.  
  
She trusted him fully although not with everything. She was trying to  
  
build up the courage to tell him more from her past but she just never found  
  
the right time. Right now standing there in the shower with him she didn't  
  
need anything or anyone. She had everything she had ever wanted or  
  
needed. A Good man and all the love from him that any girl could dream of.  
  
Love that he had for her for the last few years but it had only come to light  
  
months previous. Entering the ER Abby noted nothing had changed from the e day  
  
previous, there was still he same old arguing patients demanding to be seen.  
  
Frank sat behind the Admit desk with a donut in one hand and the phone in  
  
the other. Weaver was standing by the board with one of the med students.  
  
Erin, the med student looked nervous. But then what was new when someone  
  
was around Weaver. Abby walked into the lounge to find John and Susan  
  
standing talking. Susan was one of her best friends and she was behind her  
  
and John right from the beginning. "Morning Susan, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good Abby, see you guys out there." Susan had a suspicious look on her  
  
face hidden behind a smile that was in competition with the Cheshire Cat from  
  
Alice in Wonderland.  
  
"What was all that about?" Abby asked as she opened her locker.  
  
"Nothing." John was acting strange too but she didn't question it. He would  
  
tell her eventually.  
  
The day carried on like any other, busy one minute, quiet the next. Abby  
  
couldn't decide what she like better busy or quiet. "MVA, drawing up. I need  
  
all hands on deck." John called out.  
  
Everyone donned the familiar yellow plastic aprons in preparation for the  
  
impending ambulances. The doors crashed open and in came the first victim.  
  
John, Abby, Haleh and Lily took the first. Young boy with multiple injuries.  
  
"Let's get him on a monitor. I want bloods, CBC's, Chem panel and x-ray."  
  
John barked his orders. Abby stood by he boys head cleaning the wounds  
  
that surrounded his head.  
  
"Where's my dad?" The little boy asked.  
  
"The doctor's are looking at him now. What's your name?" Abby asked him.  
  
"Tyler. He was asleep and I couldn't wake him."  
  
"It's okay Tyler I'm sure the doctors will try everything. Now can you tell me  
  
where hurts?" John asked him.  
  
"My leg and my tummy." The little boy sounded a lot younger than he looked.  
  
The voice was so small and childlike. He looked around to see what he could  
  
see but there were too many people in his way. Then everything became  
  
confusing and started to go dark.  
  
"Tyler, Tyler. John, he's not breathing." Abby cried. John moved quickly. He  
  
got the intubation tray and got the little one intubated as quick as he could.  
  
After getting the little boy breathing again and they got the x-rays back John  
  
sent him up to the OR. Tyler needed surgery on his stomach.  
  
The day ended and Abby was exhausted. She couldn't wait to get  
  
home and have a lovely hot bath and collapse into a soft comfy bed. Little did  
  
she know John had other ideas.  
  
"I'll see you at home." Abby said to him as she grabbed her jacket from her  
  
locker.  
  
"Yeah, I should only be about another hour." Carter told her before looking  
  
around to make sure no one was watching. He kissed her with his soft lips.  
  
Lips that she melted against. Lips that were so familiar. Lips that knew every  
  
part of her body.  
  
Around an hour and a half later Carter finally made it back to her apartment.  
  
The apartment he had spent almost every night for the last few weeks at. He  
  
was so excited about this evening. He was finally going to ask her to marry  
  
him. He wanted her to be his for now and ever. He climbed the stairs two at a  
  
time to get to her quicker. As he opened the door to the apartment he was  
  
surprised to see it almost in darkness apart from the lamp beside the sofa. He  
  
couldn't smell anything cooking or even a smell of take-away food. He walked  
  
across to the living room area and there lying on the couch was his sweet  
  
angel sound asleep. She looked so peaceful that he didn't have the heart to  
  
wake her. Instead he lifted her into his arms. She snuggled into his chest as  
  
he walked to the bedroom. He lay her down onto the bed and covered her up.  
  
She had been through so much over the last few weeks. As he lay down  
  
beside her she moved so her head lay on his chest. He put his arm around  
  
her waist pulling her closer to him and kissed the top of her head before falling  
  
into a deep sleep.  
  
At the hospital the following morning Susan walked into the lounge  
  
where Abby was sitting having a quick coffee before starting her shift.  
  
"Morning!" Susan sounded very excited.  
  
"Morning to you." Abby looked at her with confusion on her face. "You okay  
  
this morning?"  
  
"Yeah I was going to ask you the same question."  
  
"I'm fine. Off to start another day."  
  
"Don't you have anything to tell me?" Susan questioned trying to look at her  
  
hands.  
  
"No. Don't think so." Abby said, walking out the door. Her left hand showing  
  
as she held the door open. No ring showing so he didn't propose. Susan  
  
would have to talk to him later.  
  
The day flew by until they were both off shift. John took her hand as they got  
  
out of the hospital. "How about dinner?"  
  
"Sure, where?"  
  
"How about you go home, get all dressed up and I'll pick you up in about an  
  
hour."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. See you in an hour." He kissed the tip of her  
  
nose and walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
Back at her apartment she looked into her closet, what would she wear. Did  
  
she go for really fancy or just the smart casual look. She picked up the phone  
  
and dialled a familiar number. ""Carter here."  
  
"John, I need some indication of where we are going so I know what to wear."  
  
"Try really fancy."  
  
"But I don't have anything really fancy."  
  
"You'll find something nice. See you in a bit."  
  
Abby hung up and looked back into her closet. There hanging at the back was  
  
a dress bag that she didn't recognise. It came from her favourite designer  
  
shop. She knew she hadn't bought anything from there ever so she knew it  
  
had to have been him. She pulled the bag out and unzipped it. Inside sat the  
  
most gorgeous black dress she had ever seen. it had been one she had  
  
admired weeks previous but she didn't think he had seen her looking at it.  
  
She took it off the hanger and stepped into it. It fitted like a glove. Her hair  
  
hung down her back and she added her make-up before she heard a car horn  
  
beep. She stepped into her sandals before opening her door to walk down the  
  
steps. At the front door John stood waiting on her. He looked so handsome in  
  
his black suit.  
  
"God you are gorgeous." He said taking her hand to kiss it. He helped her  
  
down the last few steps before opening the car door.  
  
"Thank you. When did you buy it?" Abby asked him as he climbed into the  
  
back seat beside her.  
  
"I didn't. I saw you looking at it the other day and I asked Susan to get it for  
  
me as I didn't think I'd have the time to get it."  
  
"Well you made a good choice." She lightly kissed his lips. The driver began  
  
their journey. Abby still had no idea where they were going.  
  
After a short journey they stopped at Carter's favourite restaurant in Chicago.  
  
He wanted to make the night special and here he knew he could. He helped  
  
her out the car and into the restaurant. "Good evening Mr Carter. Been a  
  
long time since we saw you. Your usual table?" The maitre 'd asked him.  
  
"Yes thank you Jones." John placed his hand on the small of her back, gently  
  
pushing her to follow the maitre'd.  
  
The table was beautifully laid. A gorgeous bouquet of daisies sat in the centre  
  
on the table. "John this is amazing." She smelled the flowers, her favourites,  
  
inhaling the scent.  
  
"I wanted everything tonight to be special."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see." The waiter came and John ordered for both of them. Abby loved  
  
that about him. He always knew what she wanted. 


	2. Chapter 2

After eating a gorgeous meal, Abby looked around. "John, there's no-  
  
one left in the restaurant."  
  
"I know, it's just for you and me now." HE stood and walked round to her side  
  
of the table. She looked confused. He reached down and took her hand into  
  
his and kissed it again. "Do you care to dance?"  
  
She looked at him. She hadn't seen a dance floor or any kind of machine to  
  
play music. She stood beside him though and let him lead her over to a  
  
section of the restaurant she hadn't seen on the way in. A beautiful  
  
conservatory lit by candles and a string quartet playing soft music. She  
  
couldn't believe it. He had remembered her dream. She walked into the room  
  
ahead of him and turned with amazement on her face. "Thank you."  
  
John took her into his arms and began to dance. The music took them away  
  
to somewhere Abby had no problems. She felt like a new woman. She was  
  
having so much fun. She glanced up to look into those eyes she loved. "You  
  
don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"I think I do Abby. I love you more than anything and I'll do anything to make  
  
you happy and hopefully that includes this." He stopped dancing and let her  
  
go out of his embrace. He went down onto one knee. "Abigail Lockhart will  
  
you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?"  
  
She looked down at him with tears forming in her eyes. She knew he wasn't  
  
kidding and she knew what she wanted to say but when she opened her  
  
mouth nothing came out. She nodded her head and watched as he placed the  
  
diamond ring on her finger. A squeaky voice from her managed to speak. "I  
  
love you John. Yes I'll marry you."  
  
John stood and took her into his arms and kissed her like he had never kissed  
  
her before. His kiss was so passionate, so needy, so loving that she never  
  
wanted it to end. "You have made me the happiest man in the world. Thank  
  
you." He kissed her again before taking her into his arms to dance again.  
  
The following morning Abby woke in the arms of the man she was  
  
going to marry. It was such a great feeling. "Good morning gorgeous." His  
  
voice startled her. She didn't think he was awake. Little did she know he  
  
loved to watch her sleep.  
  
"Morning. What time is it?" Abby said rubbing the sleep dust from her eyes.  
  
"Almost seven." John said kissing the tip of her nose.  
  
"What time are you on today?" Abby said attempting to get up. She started in  
  
an hour.  
  
"Not till ten. What about you?"  
  
"Eight, so I'd better get up." Abby moved the quilt to get up but his arms  
  
stopped her. "John come on, I need to get up."  
  
"Lets just call in sick. I want to stay in bed with you all day." He said with a  
  
cheeky smile on his face.  
  
"Don't you think they would suss us out if we both call in sick. Weaver would  
  
have a field day on that one. Anyway we'll see each other all day and then  
  
tonight."  
  
"Aaaaah but I can't do to you what I want to at the hospital."  
  
"It's never stopped us before." She laughed as she managed to wriggle out of  
  
his grip, leaving him to think of all the times that they have found the odd  
  
minutes to have a sneaky snog in a cupboard or and empty exam room.  
  
Later in the morning Abby sat at the table in the lounge having a quick  
  
break. She felt wonderful this morning and she knew exactly why. She was to  
  
become Mrs John Trueman Carter 111. She was desperate to tell someone  
  
but also she wanted to keep it their secret for just a bit longer. Susan walked  
  
into the lounge getting ready top start her shift. "Morning Abby." Susan spoke  
  
bringing Abby out of the daydream she was in.  
  
"Hi Susan." She said as she lifted her mug to drink the last few drips of coffee  
  
that were left in it. Her ring sparkled in the sunlight catching Susan's face with  
  
the light.  
  
"Is there something you'd like to tell me this morning?" Susan asked  
  
knowingly. Abby smiled coyly as she stood to put her mug away. "He asked  
  
didn't he?" Abby smiled and nodded as her friend squealed with delight.  
  
"Congratulations. Where did he ask you?"  
  
"We went out for a gorgeous meal last night and while we were dancing he got  
  
down onto one knee and asked." Abby said hugging her friend before  
  
showing off the ring.  
  
The door to the lounge opened and in walked Jing-Mei. "Is that what I think it  
  
is?" She asked. Abby nodded in answer. Jing-Mei also squealed before  
  
hugging her. The three had become very close friends since the Jing-Mei was  
  
held at gunpoint.  
  
"We wanted it to be a surprise not to tell anyone just yet." Abby remarked  
  
"Well with that rock on your finger, it won't be a secret for long." Susan  
  
pointed out.  
  
"I suppose but I didn't want to take it off." Abby smiled proudly towards her  
  
ring. She couldn't believe she was finally going to marry the man she loved.  
  
The day continued like any other until lunch time. Of course almost  
  
everyone in the department knew about the engagement, thanks to Susan. Abby  
  
didn't care though. She was happy. Happier that she had been in forever. She  
  
didn't think anything could spoil how she was feeling. Boy was she wrong.  
  
"Abby!"  
  
Abby turned knowing exactly who belonged to the voice. And yes, there in front of  
  
her stood her mother, Maggie. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just thought we'd come and say hi." There was a difference in Maggie's mood.  
  
It was one Abby knew. She wasn't on her meds.  
  
"We. Is Eric here too?" Abby began getting agitated. If Maggie was off her meds  
  
then Eric probably was too.  
  
"Yes. We're heading to the airport. We're going to Disneyland Do you want to  
  
come?" Maggie was just like a little kid when she wasn't on her meds. She always  
  
said they would take trips like this one when Abby and Eric were little but of course  
  
they never came true.  
  
Abby ran her hand through her hair. She couldn't believe this was happening to  
  
her today. Why did she choose today of all days to show up. "Mom, I'm working.  
  
No I'm not coming to Disneyland. And neither are you."  
  
"Abby did you and John get engaged?"  
  
Abby had forgotten about the ring on her finger. She glanced down at her  
  
hand and gave a small smile. "Yes."  
  
"Oh my baby girl. Oh we have to celebrate. We'll stay and not bother about  
  
Disneyland. We can always go another time. We have to plan the wedding."  
  
Maggie was talking so fast Abby was even having trouble keeping up on what  
  
she was talking about.  
  
"No mom, just go. Remember what Eric said you don't need me anymore.  
  
You have each other." It was a sentence that had stung Abby hard. She  
  
would never forget that night at the hotel when Eric wouldn't let her into the  
  
room ad had told her that he didn't need her. Tears sprung into her eyes even  
  
thinking about it.  
  
"No, I'm staying here."  
"Mom if you stay I'll go. And I can't exactly do that. Please just go." The  
  
tears were even closer to spilling down her cheeks. She loved them both but  
  
she just couldn't handle them anymore. She had put enough time and energy  
  
into them that she could do it no longer.  
  
Maggie just looked at her daughters face and knew what she was saying. She  
  
had hurt Abby one too many times and now she had to go. She turned and  
  
walked out the hospital, leaving Abby in the same spot. 


	3. Chapter 3

That night Carter arrived home to find Abby lying in the bath. The look on her  
  
face told him she hadn't had a good day. He hadn't seen her all day. He had  
  
spent all day upstairs in a meeting with all the heads of departments. Her  
  
eyes were red and puffy. Why had she been crying? All he wanted to do was  
  
take her into his arms and wipe away all her hurt. If only she would let him in  
  
completely. "What's the matter gorgeous?"  
  
"Maggie showed up at the hospital today. She and Eric are away to  
  
Disneyland. She wanted me to go with them. Do you know what that  
  
means?" Abby looked him straight ion the eye. She looked so serious but yet  
  
so hurt at the same time. Carter shook his head and let her continue. "They  
  
are both of the meds. I told her to go. I can't cope anymore John." Abby's  
  
guard finally dropped and she burst into tears. This had been a long time  
  
coming. Carter helped her out the bath, wrapping her in a huge white bath  
  
sheet. Instead of moving anywhere he sat down on the tiled floor and cuddled  
  
her body to his. He didn't care that she was wet, he just wanted to be there  
  
for her, like he had told her, he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
A few hours later he had finally managed to get her into bed and she  
  
had fallen asleep almost as soon as her head had landed on the pillow. He  
  
just watched her as she slept. She looked so much like an angel. He was so  
  
mad at Maggie. How could anyone do this to their daughter? Abby had done  
  
everything for both Maggie and Eric and this was how Maggie was repaying  
  
her.  
  
"Abby, it's time to get up." John gently shook her awake. He was so  
  
reluctant to. It was the first night she had slept through for a long time.  
  
She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was his face smiling down on  
  
her. She couldn't help but smile back. "Morning." She said as she stretched  
  
and yawned. "Thank you for last night."  
  
He knew she meant it. "I told you, I'll always be here for you." 


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of months passed with no hitches. Abby was the happiest  
  
anyone had ever seen. She and Carter were so much in love that it was  
  
sickening. At work, when they could, they could hardly keep their hands off  
  
one another. "Carter, shooting at a middle school. Ambulances rolling up in  
  
5." Jerry informed him.  
  
"Thanks Jerry. Anyone seen Luka?" He was greeted by blank stares. He  
  
couldn't believe that the doctor wasn't in again. He would have to speak to  
  
Romano about him. "Okay, Deb, you take trauma one with Yosh, Chuny and  
  
Lily. I'm in trauma 2 with Lydia, Haleh and Abby. Erin stay with me." The  
  
young med student had been with them for a while now and was turning out to  
  
be a real asset.  
  
After half an hour the one of the major casualities was on his way up to  
  
the OR while the other, a young girl, had died. She had only been eight.  
  
What a waste of a life. Now it was Carters job to tell her parents. He hated  
  
this part of the job but when it was a child it was even worse.  
  
He walked out to chairs where a young couple sat. "Mr and Mrs Johnson." The couple nodded. "My name is John Carter. I was the doctor working with your daughter."  
  
"How is she?" The father asked.  
  
"I'm afraid Kelly had extensive injuries due the gushots she sustained. She had been shot twice in the stomache and once in the chest. We tried everything we coudl to save her but her condition detriorated quickly. I'm afraid she died five minutes ago." Carter watched as the coulpe crumbled in front of his eyes. Mrs Johnson collasped into her husbands arms. "If you give us a few minutes to get her cleaned up you can go and see her, if you would like?" The couple nodded. Carter led them to the Suture room. He would bring her in here once they had cleaned her up.  
  
Walking bakc into the trauma room it was only Abby that was left. She was carefully cleaning the childs wounds. "Abby, Mr and Mrs Johnson are in the suture room to see Kelly once she is cleaned up."  
  
"Okay." Her voice sounded shaky.  
  
"Hey you okay?" Carter put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She rested her cheek on his hand.  
  
"Yeah, I just don't like it when it's kids."  
  
"I know what you mean." He stroked her cheek before leaving the room.  
  
Two weeks later after a particularly bad day Abby lay in a warm bath.  
  
She only wished Carter had been there to join her. As she lay washing herself  
  
she noticed something different, something she hadn't noticed before. Her  
  
hands rested on her stomach. It was normally flat, not that she dieted or  
  
anything, she just never seemed to get bigger. But tonight it had taken on a  
  
new roundness. She thought back to her last period but couldn't remember.  
  
She had been so caught up in her new and happy life that it didn't occur to her  
  
that she was late.  
  
Getting out the bath she glanced at herself in the full length mirror.  
  
Sure enough a slight bump had appeared. She couldn't be could she. She  
  
opened the bottom drawer in the bathroom cabinet and ther lying at the bottom  
  
was the unmistakable blue box of the pregnancy test. She had bought it last  
  
year when she had thought she was pregnant with Luka's child. Luckily for  
  
her she hadn't been but his time she was lamost certain without even taking it  
  
out of the packaging.  
  
Waiting for what seemed like for ever, Abby busied herself cleaning up  
  
after her bath. She found one of Carter's t-shirts lying beside the laundry  
  
basket and remembered back to that morning's conversation in the bathroom.  
  
"If I get this in you have to cook me breakfast, if not then I'll buy at Doc  
  
Magoo's."  
  
"Hey not fair, I have to cook but you get to buy." Abby swung her arm at him.  
  
He caught her and gave her a kiss as he tossed the shirt to the basket. It had  
  
missed. "Your buying then." They both laughed as they exited the bathroom.  
  
She glanced down to the stick where the distinctive blueline had  
  
appeared. God, she thought, I'm pregnant. After all those years of working in  
  
the OB ward you would have thought she would knwo the signs and symtoms  
  
by now. She didn't know whether she was happy or sad. She was more  
  
confused. How would Carter take it. Hopefully well. She knew she would  
  
have to come clean about the abortion now.  
  
Around ten that night Carter walked into her apartment. It was in  
  
darkness, but he could see a figure sitting on the couch. "Abby, why are you  
  
sitting in the dark?" He asked as he turned on the light. He looked at her  
  
face, she had been crying. What had happened now? "Abby what's wrong?"  
  
Abby took a deep breath and looked at him. He looked so concerned.  
  
"I have something to tell you and I don't want you to speak until I've completely  
  
finished. it may take me a while to tell you it all but please be patient." She  
  
looked at him and he nodded. What was she going to tell him? 


	5. Chapter 5

She took a deep breath. "John, you know that I love you and have  
  
never wanted to hurt you. But now I feel with what I am about to say I might.  
  
I'm pregnant with your child." There she had said it. The look on his face was  
  
one of disbelief. He started to speak. "Please let me finish. I should have  
  
told you this a long time ago but I have never found the courage to do it.  
  
While I was married to Richard I was pregnant. He never knew about it and  
  
never will. We were nearing the end of our marriage anyway and I just  
  
couldn't face telling him. I was also aware that my baby could be born bi- polar  
  
and that I couldn't have coped with. So I had an abortion. I hated myself at  
  
the time for doing it but it had to be done. In case you are wondering why I am  
  
telling you this and choosing not to keep it a secret like last time is I trust you  
  
more than life itself. This is your baby too and I need you to help me make the  
  
decision. I would love to keep this baby but what if it turns out to be bi- polar.  
  
John I don't think I could do it." She finally paused in her speech.  
  
John stared at her. She looked so small and fragile. Her knees drawn  
  
up to her chest. Her head rested on her knees, with tears in her eyes. He  
  
reached across and took her hand into his own. "Abby, I love you and no  
  
matter what you tell me nothing will ever change that. Yes I am shocked that  
  
you've had an abortion but that's in the past. I'm in the present and will still be  
  
here in the future. I would love for you to have this baby but if you are having  
  
doubts then you have to do what is best for you. I will support you 100o/o in  
  
anything you do." He kissed every finger tip on the hand he held and then the  
  
palm. He loved this woman more than he had ever loved anyone in his life  
  
and that included his parents.  
  
"Thank you." She said resting her head onto his shoulder. She had  
  
taken a big risk telling him but now she was pleased she had. She still didn't  
  
know what to do but with her body changing shape already she wasn't sure  
  
she still had time for an abortion. She desperately wanted to be a mother. A  
  
good mother. One her child would be proud of. Could she really risk the  
  
chance of her child being ill though. There was only one way to find out.  
  
"John, If you are serious about sticking by me, then I want to have this baby."  
  
The look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. She loved  
  
him, trusted him and wanted to have his child. "Abby you have made me the  
  
happiest man alive. Again."  
  
"What do you mean again?" Abby said brushing away her shed tears.  
  
"You made me happy when you agreed to marry me and now you are going  
  
to make me a father." John couldn't stop smiling. He bent his head and  
  
claimed her mouth with his. He could never love her anymore than he did at  
  
that moment in time.  
  
As he ushered her to the bedroom, he held her tightly round the waist.  
  
He could feel a difference in her body. She noticed his touch. "Let me show  
  
you." She whispered as she undid the buttons of the shirt she wore. She  
  
turned to reveal her body. The shirt slid from her shoulders leaving her in her  
  
bra and trousers. John's eyes went straight to the rounded belly she had. He  
  
couldn't believe it. She definitely was pregnant with his child. He lightly  
  
touched her skin.  
  
"How far along do you think you are?" He asked curiously. She had to  
  
be at least three months gone to be showing anything on her slight frame.  
  
"I don't know. I'm going to go up to OB tomorrow and see if I can make an  
  
appointment and get checked out." Abby smiled as his hands traced over her  
  
stomach. She was just as amazed as he was.  
  
"Who will we tell first?" John had become like a little kid a Christmas.  
  
"Can we keep it quiet for now? I'd like a little while just to absorb everything.  
  
Just a couple of weeks and then we'll tell everyone. Do you think you can wait  
  
that long?"  
  
"I suppose, anything for you." He answered, his eyes never moving from her  
  
stomach.  
  
The following morning before her shift started Abby took the elevator ride  
  
to the OB ward. She used to make the journey on a daily basis when she had  
  
worked there. At the reception desk she spoke to the girl behind it. "Is Doctor  
  
Coburn around please?"  
  
"Abby, what a pleasure to see you. It's been a while." Janet Coburn gave her  
  
former favourite nurse a little hug.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry I haven't been up lately but things down stairs don't exactly  
  
give me the time to get up as much as I would like." Abby smiled. "Janet I  
  
have a favour to ask of you?"  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"I'm pregnant. I only found out last night, but I don't know how far along. I  
  
was wondering if you could do some tests for me."  
  
"Of course Abby, Congratulations."  
  
"One more thing. Could you keep it quiet, just for the moment."  
  
"Of course. Now I can fit you in right now if you would like."  
  
"Really." The doctor nodded. "Can I just call down and get Carter up here.  
  
He said he didn't want to miss this."  
  
Five minutes later and Abby was lying on the bed with her stomach  
  
bare. Carter sat beside her, holding her hand. Blood had already been taken  
  
and was on it's way to the lab. Janet Coburn squeezed the gel onto Abby's  
  
bare stomach and turned on the ultrasound machine. At first they couldn't  
  
see or hear anything and then came the sound they all wanted to hear . A  
  
good clear heartbeat. Abby's eyes teared up. She could hear her child. She  
  
looked up to where John sat. His eyes too were filled with tears. He  
  
squeezed her hand tighter as they looked back to the screen. "Well, lets see."  
  
Janet looked at the screen and smiled. She turned it so Abby and Carter  
  
could see. Thereon the screen was their baby. "By the looks of things you  
  
are roughly 12 weeks pregnant. Everything seems normal and baby is a good  
  
size. I'll leave you for a minute and go and get you some literature."  
  
Alone in the room Abby finally let out a little cry. "John, we're going to  
  
be parents."  
  
"I know sweetheart. I know." He kissed her hand. They just stared at  
  
the screen, at their baby for what seemed like ever. 


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed since they had found out about the pregnancy and  
  
still no-one knew. It great keeping a secret, although there had been times  
  
when she had wanted to shout it from the rooftops. She was afraid that she  
  
would start showing more prominently before she got the chance to say and  
  
then everyone would know. Her stomach had grown a little but not much.  
  
John was still fascinated by her. He couldn't get enough of her. He constantly  
  
touched her. At the hospital he would look around to make sure that no-one  
  
was watching just to place his hand on her stomach. She had begun to get  
  
very sick first thing in the morning. They would both laugh about it as she  
  
leaned over the toilet bowl with him holding her hair out of the way.  
  
It was a Wednesday and the temperature had all of a sudden gone up.  
  
The hospital wasn't prepared and the heating was still on. Abby thought she  
  
was going to pass out at one point.  
  
A man was brought in by ambulance. He was a biker and had fallen  
  
from his bike after an accident with another motorbike. He was big. He  
  
looked tough but that usually meant they were pussy cats. "Abby can you  
  
take Mr Henderson." Susan handed Abby the chart.  
  
"Sure." Abby walked across to the gurney where the man lay. "Mr Henderson  
  
my name is Abby and I'm going to have a look at your leg."  
  
"Your not a doctor!" Mr Henderson exclaimed rather loudly.  
  
"No, I'm not but I have to asses you before the doctor will come across and  
  
see you." Abby looked at the man. She had an eerie feeling something  
  
wasn't right. She put her hand on his leg.  
  
"What did you do that for, damn bitch." And with that he kicked his leg out  
  
catching Abby square in the stomach sending her across the floor.  
  
Abby doubled in pain. Tears stung in her eyes. Malik came rushing over and  
  
grabbed the guy as Haleh found the restraints. Susan bent down beside  
  
Abby.  
  
"Abby, are you okay?" Susan said looking at her friend with concern on her  
  
face.  
  
"Get John. Please." Abby begged. The pain in her stomach was massive.  
  
She didn't know how much longer she could stay conscious.  
  
"Chuny, find Carter." Susan yelled to one of the other nurses as security  
  
arrived. Malik had managed to get the restraints on Mr Henderson. "Abby, I  
  
have to get you into a room."  
  
"Just get John for me." Abby held her stomach.  
  
"Abby!" John rushed up to her. He saw her doubled on the floor and clutching  
  
her stomach.  
  
She felt his arms around her lifting her. "John, please." She sobbed  
  
into his shoulder as he rushed past everyone to get to the elevators.  
  
Up the stairs in OB, Abby lay on the bed, not knowing what to do. The  
  
pain was coming in waves. It was so hard. She had been with so many  
  
women who had gone through the same thing but it wasn't the same. John  
  
didn't know what to do or say. He held her hand but even he didn't know if her  
  
was doing the right thing. Janet Coburn came into asses Abby's condition  
  
and tell her what they both feared. "I'm sorry Abby, your baby is gone."  
  
Abby stared to the ceiling tiles. John let her hand go as much in anger  
  
as in grief. He couldn't just stand about and watch what was happening. He  
  
wanted to kill the guy who had done this to her. "I'll be back." He said.  
  
Abby tried to stop him. "John no, he's not worth it." She called after him.  
  
"John no. Please no." But there was no stopping him. She turned in her bed  
  
pulling her knees up to her chest and rocked herself.  
  
Back down in the ER Carter was on the war path. "Where is he?" He kept calling. "Where is he?"  
  
Susan walked up to him. She could see the anger in his eyes but had no idea what it was all about. "Carter, what's the matter?  
  
"Where is Henderson? I'm going to kill him." John noticed the security guard standing outside exam 1. He tried to force his way through but the security guard stopped him. "Let me in. I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Why Carter?" Susan asked him. She was pulling at his arm trying to take him away from the situation. What could have happened to make him that upset.  
  
"Because he killed my baby." John finally said before breaking down into floods of tears.  
  
Susan looked at him. "What are you talking about Carter. Where's Abby? What's happened?"  
  
Carter managed to speak through his tears. "Abby's up I OB. She was four months pregnant with my baby and now because of him, she lost the baby." His tears flowed more freely this time. He allowed himself to collapse onto Susan's shoulder. Susan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Abby was pregnant. Why hadn't she noticed anything.  
  
"Carter, you should be with her. Not down here. She needs you now, more than ever. I know your upset but so is she. She is hurting. You should be with her." Susan gently led him back to the elevators and took the ride with him up to the OB ward. He led her to the door of the room where Abby lay. She looked so vulnerable. So small.  
  
Carter walked in first and straight to the side of the bed where she faced. There was no emotion on her face. She wasn't looking at anything in particular. "Go away John."  
  
He knew by her voice she was angry. "No Abby, I'm going to stay with you."  
  
"No, your going to go away. I don't ever want to see you." Abby glared at him. He knew and walked away defeated.  
  
Susan put her hand on his shoulder to push him back in but he could only shake his head. He knew what she meant even though she said nothing. Susan walked across to the bed and sat down beside Abby. "hi you."  
  
"Susan, I'm sorry about earlier. I just wanted to see him." Abby spoke with no emotion in her voice either. Susan had never heard her like this before. Okay so she her just lost a baby but shouldn't she be crying or something.  
  
"Would you like me to stay with you?" Susan asked placing her hand on Abby's arm.  
  
Abby continued to stare at nothing. "if you want." 


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later and Abby was ready for being discharge. She had spent most  
  
of that time on her own. Susan had been a great friend although Abby had hardly  
  
spoken. In fact the only words Susan remembered her speaking were in her sleep.  
  
Susan was taking her home after her shift finished at two. Susan had spoken to Abby  
  
about Carter but every time she mentioned his name Abby turned away. She was so  
  
mad at him.  
  
Two o'clock came and Susan appeared at the door. "Ready?" When Abby  
  
nodded, Susan picked up her bag and put her arm around Abby. Abby wasn't feeling  
  
too great but she knew if she said anything she would be kept in.  
  
The drive to Abby's was done in silence. Abby stared out of the window at the  
  
rain lashing down. She felt so alone, but didn't want to be. She wanted to feel his  
  
arms around her holding her and telling her he loved her, but he had hurt her.  
  
Climbing the stairs to the apartment Abby winced in pain. "You okay?" Susan  
  
asked full of concern. Abby nodded and carried on. She opened the door. She felt  
  
like she hadn't been there in ages. Something caught her eye, something that hadn't  
  
been there when she had left for work, two days pervious. Carter had been on his  
  
own in the apartment after she had gone. She walked across the room to the coffee  
  
table. Gasping she collapsed to her knees.  
  
"Abby," Susan ran over beside her, "You okay." Susan stopped when she  
  
saw what was sitting in front of her friend. A photo frame sat with two bears on either  
  
side. One pink and one blue. Each bear had two flags bearing names. The pink  
  
ones read - Mayson Louisa and Honor Marie. The Blue one read - John Trueman the  
  
fourth and Gregor Russell. Susan placed her hand on Abby's shoulder as her friend  
  
picked up the photo frame. The photo inside had been taken two days before the  
  
miscarriage. "Abby you okay."  
  
Abby sniffed back the tears as she remembered back to that day. "John was  
  
being so sweet. I was feeling really down, saying I was fat. You said I was the most  
  
beautiful thing he had ever seen. He set up the camera to take a picture of what I  
  
thought was the two of us but when he had set it up he pulled my shirt up so it sat just  
  
above my bump and kissed my stomach." She spoke as she ran her finger over the  
  
photo. She had giggled when he had done it but now it was the most precious thing  
  
he had done for her. "We had been discussing names and couldn't decide on what  
  
we liked, so they were our choices."  
  
"Abby why are you shutting him out. You obviously love him and need him.  
  
Why don't you call him?"  
  
"I can't. Susan he left me as soon as he heard I'd lost the baby. He was going  
  
to kill the guy that did it. He didn't get that I needed him there. He didn't care about  
  
me at all." Abby's tears fell down her cheeks. One landed on the photo frame. She  
  
brushed it away.  
  
"Abby he cares about you deeply. He has been a mess these last few days  
  
without you. I'll call him for you. You have to talk to him." Susan picked up the  
  
phone and dialled his number.  
  
While on the phone Abby walked to the bedroom still clutching the photo. She  
  
picked up the pyjama's she had tossed to the side on that fateful morning. Lying  
  
beside them was John's T-shirt. She picked it up with her free hand an held it to her  
  
nose. She could smell him on it. His musky smell. The smell that she adored. The  
  
smell that she wanted to smell forever.  
  
Susan stood in the door way watching her. She watched her as she inhaled  
  
the scent on the T-shirt one more time before putting it down. "Abby, he's on his way  
  
over. I'm going to make some coffee and then go okay. You know where I am if you  
  
need me."  
  
"Susan thank you for everything you have done these last few days. You have  
  
no idea of what it means to me. I'm sorry that I haven't been much company either."  
  
Abby walked across to her friend and gave her a hug,  
  
"Just call if you need me." Susan said before leaving her friend in her  
  
thoughts.  
  
After five minutes Abby heard the front door to apartment open and close. She  
  
was fianlly alone. 


	8. Chapter 8

About half an hour later the door opened and closed again, letting Abby know  
  
he had arrived. She walked to the bedroom door and stood. He stood by the door.  
  
He looked shattered. Emotionally and physically. She was still clutching the photo.  
  
She couldn't bear to let it out of her sight. She knew it was silly to keep a hold of  
  
something so trivial but it meant a great deal to her.  
  
He looked at her. She was still as beautiful as ever but there was something  
  
different about her expression. It had softened over the last two days. He would  
  
never forget how she looked at him after he came back up from the ER. He looked  
  
down to what she held in her hand. He had forgotten all about the presents he had  
  
left her.  
  
"John, I want to explain why I sent you away the other day." Abby spoke first.  
  
She still stood in the doorway. Neither made a move. "You made me mad. I had  
  
just lost our baby and instead of staying by me you left me there, lying in that  
  
hospital bed alone while you went on a vengeance hunt. It hurt me."  
  
"Abby, I am so sorry about what I did the other day. There is no explanation  
  
for it. I was wrong to leave you but I was so angry at that guy. I wanted to kill him.  
  
He had taken away one of the most important things in my life and I wanted him to  
  
pay for it. I now realise that I was wrong." She could see the tears in his eyes. "I  
  
have missed you so much Abby. I would never do anything to hurt you ever again.  
  
I can't live without you."  
  
"Me either." Abby whispered as she made the walk across the room and  
  
straight into his arms. "I love you so much John."  
  
"I love you too." He whispered into her hair. Her arms hooked around his  
  
neck. She brought her head round and brought her lips to his. It felt like an  
  
eternity since they had kissed. So much had happened since they had last been  
  
in the apartment together.  
  
Lying in bed together that night nothing was said. Nothing needed to be  
  
said. As long as they had each other. Abby had sat the photo by the bed. John  
  
had asked if it was wise. She told him yes because she never wanted to forget how  
  
much she had wanted the baby and how much she was in love with him. They fell  
  
asleep to the sound of rain falling on the window. 


	9. Chapter 9

Carter and Susan stood by the edge of the lake. They had no idea why  
  
they were there, only that Abby had asked them to meet her there. Carter  
  
turned to see her waking towards them. She was wrapped up against the cold.  
  
She looked like a little school girl with her hair in plaits under her woolly hat. He  
  
couldn't help but smile at her. "Abby why are we here?" He asked her as she  
  
walked up beside them.  
  
"To say goodbye." Abby produce three baby pink roses from inside her  
  
jacket and handed one to each of them. She took a step towards Carter and he  
  
put his arm around her shoulder. "Honor Marie Millicent Carter," Carter looked  
  
down to her. They had had a daughter. Abby had named her. "You weren't in  
  
our lives for very long but you made an impact more than you will ever know."  
  
Tears trickled down her cheeks. Abby glance up to Carter she could see the  
  
tears glistening in his eyes. "You'll be forever loved and remembered. Good-  
  
bye Baby girl." Abby threw her rose into the lake before turning into Carter's  
  
embrace.  
  
Carter kissed the top of her head. "Honor, you made your mommy and  
  
my lives mean something and I am eternally grateful. Although I never got to see  
  
you or hold you, you will forever be my baby girl. Night night baby." Carter then  
  
threw his rose into the lake.  
  
Susan looked at the two of them now embraced with their grief. She  
  
didn't know what to say or whether to speak at all. She threw her rose into the  
  
lake and walked back to her car. They needed to be alone. She was grateful  
  
that they had asked her to be with them when they said good-bye, but now they  
  
needed to be alone. 


	10. Chapter 10

A year later, Abby stood at the top of the church. Today was the day she had hoped and dreamed of. She was finally marrying Jonathan Trueman Carter the Third. They were marrying in a fairytale church, where his grandparents were married.  
"Abby you okay?" Susan brought Abby out to reality. Abby nodded. "What were you thinking about?"  
"Honor. She would have been seven months old by now. Do you think she would have looked like Me or Carter?"  
"Oh Abby, she would have been gorgeous. But you have something else to think of now." She told her pointing to the church door.  
"I know. You ready?" Susan nodded. Susan was Abby's maid-of- honour. Abby had asked Susan's niece Susie to be flowergirl.  
Abby's favourite piece of classical music, Pachabel's Canon in D, began to play. Susan and Susie started to walk down the aisle. Abby glanced down, the church was beautifully decorated. Their friends all sat in the pews. Abby started her walk down the aisle. She could see John standing at the bottom with the biggest smile she had ever seen. John had asked his old mentor and one of his best friends, Peter Benton, to be his best man. Abby smiled as she walked own the aisle to join him. Friends old and new surrounded her.  
"Good afternoon all. It's my greatest pleasure to welcome you all here this afternoon to witness the marriage of John and Abby. They asked if they could right their own wedding vows and I obliged, telling them not to use too much medical jargon." A small laugh emerged from the crowd. "John, Abby, you stand here today surrounded by friends and family ready to declare your love for one another. Are you prepared?"  
They both nodded and turned to each other. John spoke his vow's first. "Abby, I love you. You gave new meaning to my life when you walked into it. You saved me from self destruction and I thank you for that. I love you with my body, my heart and my soul. I give them all to you." John lifted her hand and kissed it. He could see the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"John, you are the light in my life. I was stuck in a dark hole before I met you and now my life is filled with all the colours of the rainbow. My heart, body and soul belong to you. I love you." Abby let one tear slip down her cheek.  
  
"John and Abby, you have declared your love for one another not it comes time to exchange rings." The minister looked over to Peter who extracted the rings from his pocket and place them on the bible. "Jonathan Trueman Carter the Third do you take Abigail Wysenscki Lockhart to be your lawfully wedded wife. Do you promise to love her, honour her and keep her as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." John's voice faltered a little. His hands were shaking as he placed the platinum band onto her finger.  
  
"Abigail Wysenscki Lockhart, do you take Jonathan Trueman Carter the Third to be you lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to love him, honour him and keep him as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." Abby smiled up to John as she placed the ring on his finger.  
  
"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Dr Carter."  
  
The minister took a step back as John leaned into Abby. He gently lifted her veil to see her face completely. He held her and brushed his finger down her cheek. "Hello Mrs Carter." John said before claiming her mouth for his own.  
  
Later at the reception Abby was trying to get round to seeing everyone. There were people there she had not seen in a long time. She could not believe the size of Carol and Doug's twins. She had helped deliver little Kate and now look at her. The girls were gorgeous. Almost carbon copies of their mother. Carol was looking good too considering she was eight months pregnant with their third child.  
Peter was congratulating Carter when Abby came up to them. "Where is Cleo?" She asked. Peter pointed to the corner of the room where his beautiful wife was sitting feeding their month old daughter.  
"Cleo, she is beautiful." Abby exclaimed when she saw the little one. She had to admit she was a little jealous but then she was allowed.  
"Thank you Abby. Would you like a hold?" Cleo handed the little bundle over to Abby.  
"Hello there Kimberly." Abby cooed down at the little one. She could not believe how tiny she was.  
John watched his new wife with the baby in her arms and could not help but see the glint in her eye. She was still grieving but something had changed in her mood the last few days. He walked up to her. "Abby you are going to be such a great mother one day. Just like you would have been with Honor."  
"One day?" Abby had a sly smile on her face. "It could be sooner than you think." John stared at her with his mouth open. She didn't mean what he thought she meant, did she? 


End file.
